yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Dairoku Surikizu
Dairoku Surikizu is one of the male students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Dairoku wears the default male school uniform with the jacket open revealing a dark blue shirt with flames circling a dagger on it. He wears a large, thin box on his back, with a shinai in it. He also wears multiple ear piercings on his left ear. He has spiked up blond hair, and dark blue eyes. He has a small scar on the right side of his mouth. Prior to becoming a delinquent, he wore the default male uniform and had medium-length, dark purple hair with a small ahoge. Personality He projects a 'fearsome' appearance so that he will not be bullied again.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634878737499066369 Among the personas currently in the game, Dairoku is Violent. If he sees Ayano carrying a corpse or murdering someone, he will run up to her and begin a combat mini-game and will not stop attacking her until the player fails a button prompt, or until Ayano kills him. If Ayano initiates a fight with him, he will fight until either one of them are injured. If he loses, he will drop his weapon. If he witnesses the murder or corpse of a bully, he will become Spiteful. If he sees Ayano bloody or insane he will not lower her reputation. Reputation Routine At 7:20 AM, Dairoku enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:30 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:40 AM, he walks to the incinerator, and talks with Hokuto Furukizu, Gaku Hikitsuri, Umeji Kizuguchi, and Hayanari Tsumeato. At 8:40 AM, Dairoku walks into Classroom 2-2 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:40 AM, and leaves to go to the incinerator at 1:00 PM. Dairoku walks back to class again at 1:40 PM and goes to the incinerator between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Task Dairoku's task is to show him a stolen answer sheet. The answer sheet can be found in the Faculty Room. If the player creates an audible distraction while the gym teacher stretches alone inside the room (such as giggling or using a radio), she will exit the room to investigate the sound, giving Ayano the opportunity to steal the answer sheet inside the office. After completing Dairoku's task, Ayano will befriend him and he won't shove her off anymore if she approaches him. However, he won't do favors for her. Completing his task is essential to join the Delinquents' gang, as well as the other delinquents' tasks. Background Originally, Dairoku was being bullied to the point considering a suicide pact with his four friends after the bullying reached its peak. However, after he and his friends witnessed Osoro Shidesu beat up multiple students from another school, he realized the importance of a tough facade, joined with her, and changed his appearance and attitude to fit that of a delinquent. Topics The topics towards Dairoku are Negative/Positive/Neutral as follows: Negative * Sports * Gossip * Friends * School * Nature Positive *Occult *Photography *Cats *Justice *Violence Neutral *Everything else. Trivia *Dairoku was implemented in the April 26th, 2018 Build. *His name Dairoku (第六) means ”sixth”, while his surname Surikizu (擦り傷) means ”abrasion”. *Dairoku and Hayanari had a name switch. Illustrations DelinquentIllustration.jpg|An illustration of Dairoku from New Delinquents in Yandere Simulator. DelinquentsWinter.png|An old illustration of Dairoku by https://mulberrydreamer.deviantart.com/art/The-Delinquents-735563855 MulberryDreamer. Hayanari Tsumeato.png|Dairoku in the 4th Anniversary blog post. FriendsNoDelinquents.png|Dairoku in Yandere Simulator Delinquent Backstory. PreviousHayanari.png|Dairoku in Yandere Simulator Delinquent Backstory. 5-YearAnniversaryHayanariTsumeato.png|An illustration of Dairoku from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Student_79.png|Dairoku's 1st portrait. April 26th, 2018. DairokuDec6th2018.png|Dairoku's 2nd portrait. December 6th, 2018. (bugged) Student_Dairoku.png|Dairoku's 3rd portrait. DairokuInfo.png|Dairoku's 1st profile. April 26th, 2018. Dairoku2ndProfile.png|Dairoku's 2nd profile. Category:Males Category:Male Students Category:Delinquents Category:Killable Category:Characters Category:Violent (Persona) Category:Akademi High Students Category:Interactive Category:Minor Characters Category:Tasks